


We Dim The Sun

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin doesn't know when he went from <i>loving</i> them to being <i>in love with</i> them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Dim The Sun

Changmin doesn't know when he went from _loving_ them to being _in love with_ them. He wonders if perhaps it was simply a natural progression, the way the day shades inevitably into twilight. It's almost impossible, now, to imagine a point when he could have made a different choice, but at least thinking about it gives him something to occupy himself with while his body runs on autopilot as he smiles and poses to the photographer's instructions.

Changmin tilts his chin into the overhead light and lets his eyelids slip shut as requested; when he opens them again, he finds he has an audience. Jaejoong and Yunho are standing off to the side, Yunho's arm slung low around Jaejoong's hips, Jaejoong tucked in against the line of Yunho's body, no space at all between them. Changmin knows if he got up now and walked over to them, they'd make room for him, that Yunho's arm would fit around him just as easily, that Jaejoong would turn into him just the same, that he belongs with each of them as much as they do with each other. Changmin spares a real smile for them both before he takes refuge behind the practiced expressions again.

'When' and 'how' aren't all that important, Changmin decides again, watching out of the corner of his eye as Yunho bends unconsciously to catch Jaejoong's whisper. All of them have made him learn that it's what _is_ that's really important; there's nothing he'd give this up for.


End file.
